


A Detox & Getting to know the neighbours?

by LadyUkkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Ghosts, Kissing, Language, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Nick Fury is a good friend, Sex, Wall Sex, no powers au, self love, time appropriate homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony has brought a house in the suburbs, ‘a detox’ Pep had said, ‘good for him’ she had said…Damn CEO.At least there are some hot, neighbours?





	A Detox & Getting to know the neighbours?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecreationalSunshine (SwashbuckLore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwashbuckLore/gifts).



“Hey, kid,” Tony stopped a young mousy haired boy riding on a bike. “What’s the shtick with this house?” He motioned to all the crosses and ‘voodoo’ trinkets on the fences.

 

“Oh, it’s haunted!” The boy shifted on his bike, looking at the large house. He wasn’t supposed to speak to strangers either but well. “But my Aunt May says if it is, they must friendly ghosts!”

 

Tony smiled warmly and he went to ask another person just to get the same answer. ‘It’s haunted’, so he continued on into the large looming house that looked like something out of a horror movie. ‘Amulets’ were thrown over the fences, things spray-painted on boards that covered windows and a large foreboding doorway. Why didn’t he check this place out before he’d agreed to it!? Oh well, he was here now, and damn Pepper and her interfering, but at least he wasn’t working.

 

He hauled his bag of clothes into the living room then set about bringing in all the work equipment he’d bothered to buy before arriving, it was going to be a long day of shopping for him, not that he minded maybe the bit of spending would get his mind off the not drinking.

 

Over the course of the week, Tony used the bathtub the most, collapsing into it after clearing room after room, and then proceeding to slowly fall asleep. But he would always wake up after feeling something tickling his foot or softly brushing against his head.

 

After a clammy, stiflingly hot day, Tony had managed to clear the horrific wallpaper from the living room to reveal a beautiful painting on the wall. Next to the in-built bookcase. He laid down on the sofa that he had covered with blankets until he was done and rested his eyes just, for a few... minutes.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Wahh!!” Tony awoke with a start, grabbing the nearest hard object, which just so happened to be a broom.

 

“Woah, there! I’m only seeing if you’re okay. We are your neighbors,” A very attractive dark-haired man stood over him, hands out in peace. His clothing was a very plain, dark red button down shirt along with dark jeans and some biker boots. His dark hair was long and he had it tied in a low bun.

 

Tony’s heart was going 100 miles an hour. He panted, fear suddenly being replaced with suspicion, “How did you get in my house?”

 

“Your door was open, just the grating was on so we could smell the paint, we thought you might have passed out from the fumes.”

 

“Oh, no, no, I’m good... just must be tired. We?” Tony looked around, confused..

 

That’s when he  was pointed to another man who was standing next to the door and well, hello there, handsome. He was like some sort of artistic marvel all muscle and blue eyes blond hair neatly brushed onto his head, he was in similar clothes to the other man, except his boots that were a light brown, Chelsea style boots and his shirt a light green or was that blue? Did it matter? Stop gawking.

 

“Oh, hi,” The man waved smiling warmly.

 

“So, where do you live?” Tony was curious now.

 

“That doesn’t matter, are you sure you’re okay?” The blond really did sound concerned and wasn’t that cute?.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine just, weirded out as to why there are two overly good looking men in my front room whilst I’m sleeping.” The dark haired one chuckled. Heh, yeah, he had just said that out loud. “So how long have you been living here?”

 

“Around twe-” the blonde one kicked the dark haired one’s shin. “Two years. We had our eyes set on this place but you got the money before us,” He grinned looking down at Tony.

 

“Uh, yeah sorry.” Money had never been a issue for him, and now he felt like an asshole because there had been less fortunate people who had been trying to get the house. It had nothing to do with how utterly hot they both were.

 

“He doesn’t mean it like that, it's just it’s a nice house You seem to be making the place look nice again,” The blond man said as his eyes wandered around with a hint of a smile in those plum lips. Fuck.

 

“Yeah? Well it’s my project now, coming to quite like it here,” he smirked at the two, he was coming to quite like it indeed.

 

The two men stayed until the sun went down just exchanging general chit chat and informing Tony about the area. It was all quite pleasant and neighborly.

 

\---

 

After that first night, the pair kept turning up near sunset and making Tony stop working, which in turn made him realize how hungry and tired he was.

 

The pair never ate, but always brought him something. He had learned Bucky was a notorious flirt, Steve had a thing for justice and Tony enjoyed listening to them bicker as they told stories during dinner.

 

They never took any drink offered either, to the point that Tony was starting to think it odd.

  
  


One night, Tony was awoken to the sound of a wanton moan and a deep, soothing voice from downstairs. Fuck! There was someone in his house… and his bath was cold.

 

Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded towards the sound. The moaning and thuds became a little bit more erratic. Then, there was a grunt or two... Was someone having sex, in his room? WTF!?

 

“We haven’t, we haven’t gotten t-to do this in a while, Stevie...” that voice sounded oddly familiar, “Not since before they shipped me out.”

 

With that, Tony kicked his bedroom door open and two heads whipped to look at him. All Tony could see was a deliciously toned arse and strong arms holding… holding? another man up the wall?!

 

But, no, no one was there? What? What the fuck!?

 

He looked around his room, then the entire house in his towel, not knowing what he was looking for really. A pair of cheeky exhibitionists? By the time he was done, his hair had dried and curled tight on his head. Ugh, he felt ridiculous like that. He had been told one too many times how it made him look young.

 

Giving up, he took off his towel and laid back on the bed, starkers. And pulled over a thin blanket to keep away any chill of the night. He was going to sleep, fuck whatever he had just seen. It had been probably and hallucination from just how tired he was lately. However nice and ridiculous it had been, it wasn’t real. Or he might be going crazy! Maybe it was the heat and the work. Yeah, that's what made him imagine his good-looking neighbors having sex in his bedroom.

 

\---

 

Over the course of the next week, Tony felt even crazier His neighbors would come over, same as always, to bring him food and pleasant company. They laughed at each other’s stories, even if some things they said didn’t sound quite right sometimes. Why would anyone send a letter these days, smartphones guys!

 

But that wasn’t the crazy part, no, he kept seeing them… Around corners and sunbathing in his garden. He swore once one was sitting in the bathtub, with him in it!

 

However, every time he blinked or double-checked, the vision of someone sketching him out as he worked or kissing passionately in the kitchen, they would disappear.

 

It was definitely only them. He hadn’t seen any half naked ladies running around. Nope, not one.

 

Tony was halfway through some fries one night as Steve was laughing at Bucky and his first experience with a horse, “- you couldn’t even get near it!” His smile made the skin around his eyes crinkle and for a second Tony swore his irises were glowing. Ocean eyes, Tony saw quite easily why Bucky had fallen in love with those eyes.

 

The long-haired brunet looked mock offended, “Well, they are dangerous at both end and crafty in the middle!”

 

Tony thought back to the day in the bedroom, he remembered seeing those eyes shining just like they were now, so he just blurted it out, “Did you guys have sex in my bedroom?”

 

Steve stopped laughing and looked at him scared like they had been caught. Bucky shuffled nervously in the kitchen chair.

 

Tony sighed, was it really that hard? “It’s a yes or no question, guys.”

 

Bucky was the one who answered, “Yes,” he frowned and flinched slightly when Steve hit his arm, “We gotta tell him Steve.”

 

“Tell me what?” Now he was starting to worry. What the hell were they getting at?

 

The blond looked upset, no, defeated and almost forlorn for a moment at Tony, until he sighed, standing up from the table they were sitting at.

 

“Follow us,” They led him to a spot out in his back garden, just on the boundary lines of the house, there were two neat graves hidden behind a beautiful array of overgrown wildflower.

 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand tightly and let out a long breath “Tony we, we were killed. A relationship like ours wasn’t exactly accepted in our time and well,” Taking a shaky breath, Steve continued, “People thought it best to take it into their own hands, didn’t want us ‘infecting’ their children's brains. But there was an old boy, Fury. Colored fella, real grumpy son of a bitch who found us...” Lynched,Tony thought, looking now at both their necks where there were pink lines, thick like rope, “and, well, he took pity on us, or something, people didn’t treat him all that nice either, he… he made sure we had a place to rest, properly, together, in our home.”

 

Tony was dumbfounded, didn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t crazy, there was that. After a long moment, he sighed, “Okay.”

 

“Just ‘okay’? No, why have you been watching me? Or I’m calling a damn exorcist you're a demon.” Steve looked at Tony like he was the mad one.

 

“Ha, I don’t know many Catholic priests,” Pausing, he looked at the two of them holding hands, “So that’s why you don’t touch me, but you can touch each other?”

 

“Well yeah, we’re solid, sometimes, but it’s not all that straight cut, more wibbly wobbly,” the blond shrugged not really knowing how to explain it.

 

Tony blinked, he couldn’t help but see innuendos in everything, so he raised an eyebrow smirking, “Well there’s nothing straight cut about all three of us.”

 

Steve blushed heavily and Tony laughed.

 

“Gosh, Steve, it was a joke! You're the one that said you were pretty solid, that’s worse! Hahaha...” Tony laughed like a child as Steve turned even redder and Bucky just grinned.

 

“So, why are you still here? How are you still here? Is it the house? Is it you? Are there more ghosts?” Tony’s mind ran rampant with all the possibilities, he’d been watching too much American Horror Story. Tony then softened, slowed down his thinking as he looked down at their graves. He felt suddenly sad. Would they be here forever?

 

Bucky, sensing Tony’s mood, spoke up, “Maybe we were waiting for you?” He raised an eyebrow playing the flirt. Tony went to bat him on the arm and he felt Bucky’s arm under his hand, he was cold. But he had hit him, it sent fizzles through his arm.

 

“That was weird,” Bucky looked down at his arm smiling.

 

Steve looked confused, his eyes glued to where Tony had his hand on Bucky’s arm.

 

They smiled at them and stood. As they talked, it turned out that the pair’s bedroom had been the one Tony was currently staying in, which explained the sex, he supposed.

 

They had told him they had also been in the process of making the place look nicer, and that they had owned a dog, which the old guy had taken when he’d found them.

 

They were also war vets, which was nice. They had worked together and Bucky had an obsession with mechanics, which made Tony smile, he would have to show him his car one of these days.

 

He agreed that the boys could stay as long as there were no funny business.

 

Tony wasn’t completely freaked out with the entire situation. But he did, however, jump every time one of them floated through a wall.He found himself never being alone, which was nice but sometimes overwhelming, on one particularly warm day, the boys hadn’t been around, something to do with the static in the air, they had explained.

 

Tony took advantage of the private time he got in the bathroom, he hadn't had a moment to himself, some me time as one would say, in a while. Thus, standing whilst the tub slowly filled, he had the lubricant on the side of the sink, waiting.

 

Not many people knew the great Tony Stark liked to play with himself this way, and he hadn’t really done so in a long time. Maybe it was being around these two good looking ghosts that was doing it but, he wanted to do it again.

 

Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his hands down his front, trailing fingers lightly over his naked torso, making his nipples rise in their wake, goosebumps raised over his body. Tony’s cock gave a bit of a twitch, starting to harden as flashes of the time he caught his ghostly housemates humping in his bedroom filled his brain. Oh, there it is. Tony took hold of his now fully hardened cock, stroking it lazily.

 

Hmm, come on now, more of that, he fumbled with the lubricant for a moment making both palms slick. He arched his back, leaning behind him as the tub continued to fill.

Stroking his dick with one hand, he teased his fingers between his cheeks, a zing of excitement went down his spine, oh that was fun, he remembered, as he tested the resistance of his rim. Then, he slowly squished more of the lube between his cheeks and moved a finger closer to his hole, teasing. Moving his hand around his cock in a steady rhythm, his brain flashed through images in his mind.

 

Although all of his previous experiences had been marvelous, he kept coming back to the two men who had been invading his life recently. All he could see were those tight muscular thighs, those rose lips parted in a moan and large hands gripping intensely onto tat flesh.

 

His lips parted with panting as he started to work another finger inside himself. This was nicer than he remembered, fuck, and what was that? Prodding again he had quite clearly found his prostate, as heat pooled in his lower abdomen, a little whine escaped his mouth, he jerked his cock faster, another finger was inside himself, back arching and hands working fervently.

 

It was at this moment that Steve found it upon himself to float through the bathroom door. Startling Tony and himself.

 

“Shit, fuu-cck!” Tony came in a splash of shock and pleasure, fingers between his cheeks, hand on his cock, eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“Eep!” Steve vanished with a strange snap.

 

Tony groaned. What the fuck had just happened? He felt the hum of the orgasm wash over him but it was filled with an odd emptiness. Sighing, he turned the taps off and got in to clean himself off. Maybe after his bath he would go and find Steve, or never see him again, he hadn’t decided yet...

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully the giftee likes their little slice of ghostly going-ons.  
> Me being me couldn’t leave it without any smut, so just a little.  
> Super sorry it’s a cliffhanger, it's supposed to be. If they want more I will gladly talk about more.  
> Big thanks 🙏 to NekoTiara for the beta-ing. She is a star, a shining light amongst men. So yeah, enjoy!  
> ~  
> As always any constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
